


The Best Day Ever In Awhile:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Celebrations, Crash Landing, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Episode: s07e01 Makaukau 'oe e Pa'ani? (Ready to Play?), Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Organ Transplantation, Party, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Promotion, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Surprises, Team, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny's getting promoted, But's a surprise, & he has no idea, What does he think of the whole thing?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny's getting promoted, But's a surprise, & he has no idea, What does he think of the whole thing?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was being led into Five-O HQ by his kids, Grace Williams, & Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, Charlie forgot his storybook, & the young girl forgot her science homework. But what they are really doing is bringing Danny to his surprise party/promotion party, & he has no idea about it.

 

The Blond was really looking forward to a great weekend, but he knew that it's not gonna happen, Cause he love his kids, & he would do anything for them, & they deserve the best, that he could give him. "Let's hurry, Kids, I just want to relax, okay ?". Grace & Charlie both nodded, & said in unison, "Yes, Danno", as they continued to lead him down to where the bullpen is.

 

Luckily the food was all set thanks to the team, & Governor's Denning's help, Officer Kono Kalakaua said with a smile, "It sure looks great", The Ex-Surfer was proud of what they accomplished together. Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly hung up the banner on one side, & the handsome native turned to his cousin, & said, "It sure does, Danny will love everything", & he helped Captain Lou Grover, hang the other side of the banner up, The Former SWAT Commander said, "He deserved it, He took a big risk, & it paid off", Commander Steve McGarrett was arranging the dessert table, & said, "Yeah, I will always be grateful to him", He finished everything that he had to do, So did everyone else, & they got the reporters & photographers in position, so they can get a shot of Danny coming in with his children.

 

Sam Denning, The Governor of Hawaii, was actually looking forward to do this, There had been so much death, drugs, & tragedy, That a promotion ceremony was the perfect start. "I appreciate you doing this here, Governor, I mean it, It needs to have a familiar setting", The Former Seal told his boss, as he shook his hand, "Anything for the two heroes, Detective Williams handled himself like a true cop, So this is my way of paying him back", He was about to say more, when the Williams Family came into the room, & the blond detective was speechless & shocked at the setting in front of him.

 

Everyone shouted, "SURPRISE !!!!!", & Danny got out of his stupor, & hugged & shook hands with his ohana, & greeted the guests that came to honor him, Denning said, "Detective Williams, Give me your badge, You are being promoted to Captain with special circumstances, Just because I can for fun & giggles", he shook his hand, & said, "Congratulations". The Atmosphere was perfect, & everyone couldn't wait for the festivities to kick off, "Thank you, Everyone, Thank you for being here". The Ceremony started right away, as soon as everyone got into positions.

 

Denning made his opening remarks, & then he introduced Steve, who got a little bit emotional in his speech about Danny, & The Partners shared a hug, after he concluded it, Denning called the loudmouth over, & the promotion vows took place, Denning handed him his badge for his uniform, & one to carry around, Pictures were taken, Afterwards, The Party was in full swing.

 

It died down afterwards, "I am so proud of you, Danno, Despite that there was shooting involved, & guns, plus you had to crash land a plane, Be in a hospital, Give half of your liver to Uncle Steve, cause his was no good, when he was shot. You deserved this honor", The Williams Teenager said, as she hugged her father, & kissed him on the cheek, "We love you, Danno", Charlie said, as he mirrored his sister's gesture, Danny got a little choked up, & swallowed it back, "Thanks, Guys, I love you too". The Ohana smiled, as they watched the scene in front of them, & the two kids fell asleep on & against their father.

 

"I know we bust your chops & joke around at your expense, But, Danny, Remember, You are the best friend that we ever had, You are a great brother to all of us, & your kids, We would die for them in an instant, You are the heart & soul of Five-O", Steve said, as he one-armed hugged his best friend, Danny returned it, & said softly, "Thank you, I love you, Guys", he was saying this last part to his ohana.

 

"Steve's right, Without you, This place will be a hellhole, You keep us running, & organized", Kono said simply, & the ex-surfer kissed him on the cheek, "We are lucky to know you, You are a hell of a cop", Chin said, as he raised his beer in a salute. Lou concluded, & said with a smirk, "Remember to remind me never to tangle with you in a dark alley", Everyone laughed at that, The Former New Jersey Native knew he was a lucky man, when he joined this ohana seven years ago, & this was the best day ever in awhile.

 

The End.


End file.
